


If I Didn't Know Better

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, but also fluff, highschool days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 17:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11787591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: Just an angsty little whatever. Takes place during the fall in my head. Or late summer, like it is now.For Tzaya <3 one of my fav Shizaya writers and a longtime Shizaya pro.





	If I Didn't Know Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tzaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzaya/gifts).



> Here you go sweetie! Thanks so much for your adorable oneshot, and I hope you enjoy this! I'm super glad to see you writing more lately, and I'm looking forward to any updates on pretty much any work! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Now anyone else who's given me a gift work, I'm getting to you I swear! But I've gotten a lot of multi chapter gift works and I like to respond with fics somewhat equal in length. So no worries, I'm working on it! <3

He hears better than most. No one knows, not even Kasuka, as he doesn't need anyone knowing he's even more of a freak than everyone thinks. Izaya already thinks he's a beast, he doesn't need to know he years like a goddamn dog. Plus the Twilight series just got big in Japan and if one fucker called him Edward or some shit he'd lose it.

He was in second grade when he first realized that, on top of rage fueled strength and healing that was getting faster with age, he had the hearing of a honeycomb moth too. It wasn't extreme, he couldn't hear miles away or anything, but he could hear his favorite teacher telling his parents what a delinquent he was becoming from two rooms away. 

He heard bad thijgs like that a lot. He could also hear his parents arguing about him at least once a week when they thought he was asleep and too far away to hear. He could hear the nasty things boys and girls alike said about him. He heard doctors giving heartbreaking news much more than he heard good news during his many times in then hospital.

Other times having crazy hearing wasn't all bad. As a kid he always heard the ice cream truck first so they never missed it. He heard anytime someone at school was picking on someone weak and therefore could alert a teacher and, later, take care of the bullies himself. He had heard his first crush in fifth grade tell their friends how handsome he was, and he smiled all week. 

And, of course, there were times when he heard things he really shouldn't have. Sitting in homeroom at the end of the day, playing cards with Kadota and Shinra next to a conveniently open window, well...this happened to be one of those times. It didn't help that he wasn't playing cards now, having lost too many times to pretend to be calm. He ignores the quiet flip of the cards and hsnfriends soft noises when they win or lose.

"Iza-Nii is so stupid!" Shouts a little girl. Shizuo knew her to be Mairu Orihara, they'd met once when he'd unexpectedly went to Shinra's and found Izaya and his sisters there. They're sweet girls, if a bit odd, but that's to be expected with izaya as a brother. He thinks they're around 6 or 7 now. 

"St..pid..." He thinks she called Izaya stupid as well, but it's hard to tell with how quiet she is plus the distance. They're halfway to the gate, Izaya leaning against a tree and glaring at the girls holding hands in front of him.

"And why am I stupid, exactly?" He drawls, eyes narrowed. He seems overly irritated, more so than he usual gets over anything, unlike Shizuo. 

"We wanna go see Ranko Rena! You promised, you promised!" Mairu shouts, and Kururi nods along.  _'Ranko who now?'_ Izaya sighs heavily. 

"I didn't promise anything. Mom and dad did."  _'Just take them yourself, stupid selfish flea.'_

"But they aren't here! Iza-nii, please! Please please please please please-"

"Please...nii..." 

Izaya groans, head tipping back to knock lightly against the tree behind him. Aside form this he appears calm but Shizuo can see from here the vicious glare he sends the sky before his expression smooths and he looks back at the girls. Shizuo wonders why they're even here, since Izaya usually leaves to pick them up instead of them coming to him. 

"I can't do anything Mairu, Kurui, mom and dad have the tickets and your show is sold out. How about we get some ice cream and try again next time, hmm?" He flashes a charming, brotherly, and obviously fake smile at them. From the expression on their faces, he thinks the girls buy it just about as much as Shizuo does. 

"It's not fair! It's not fair! It's not fair!" Mairu wails, Kururi joining in. Izaya pushes off the tree to grab their hands and gently tug them towards the big open gate.

"C'mon." He mumbles, rolling his eyes. Shizuo is mildly surprised to see he's not delighted at the girls anguish. Predictably, mairu rips her hand on of Izaya's and tugs her sister away. Pointing a small finger at him and starting towards a full blown meltdown, she yells. 

"Your fault! It's all your fault!" Mairu screams. Kururi, for once, seems less on her sisters page. She looks between her siblings, small frown in place and clutching the fabric of her school uniform tightly. 

"How is it my fault, exactly? I have no way to get the tickets. Parent are overseas so they can't be mailed by 5:00." He sighs, hand moving to his hip and tone starting to betray his frustration. Tickets are sold out, Mairu. I have no options here so let's just go home and try again some other day, okay? I can't help that they're not here." Mairu doesn't look like she knows yet how to deal with this disappointment properly, tearing up and stuttering out inethin angry under her breath. Shizuo doesn't catch it and neither does Izaya.

"Hmm? What was that?" He's irritated, foot tapping just barely like a parents might with their kid and not how a brother would normally with a young sibling. 

"Yes you can!" She snaps, little face gettkng red. Kururi looks panicked. "You can help it! Mommy and daddy aren't here because they _hate_ you!" The tears burst forth at that point, the little girl sobbing. 

"T-they hate you and don't want to be near y-you, so that's why they're never he-ere for anything! They hate you and so do we! I _hate_ I-Iza-nii!" She chokes as soon as all the words are out, covering her mouth and wet eyes going wide. Kururi eyes are wet too, and she's holding her backpack like its a lifeline, looking rapidly between her sister and her brother.

Silence. it's not something Shizuo experienced often but it feels like the entire world has frozen. Izaya has, this not shocked but not unaffected expression on his face. Eyes just slightly wider than usual, and mouth tighter. No one moves much for a minute, Shizuo included, until Kururi starts sobbing. 

"No! Love nii...!" She gasps, reaching out to bury her face in his thigh, her back to Mairu. The typically more energetic twins is looking at Izaya with big brown eyes, looking so sorry and sad that it makes Shizuo bite his cheek. Izaya doesn't cry, doesn't get mad or laugh or anything lie Shizuo expects. He just calmly takes Mairus hand, picks up Kururi's fallen backpack,and tugs the girls to the gate and towards their home. Distantly he thinks he hears Mairu apologize but he can't be sure as the city noises fade back in and the flip of cards against his deck turns his attention back to Shinra and Kadota. 

"Shizuo-kun, I won! Celty will be so proud! I've beaten you all! I'm the champion! Ooh, do you think She'll play with me too? She'll win of course, she's so smart and lucky that the gods will give her the best cards but it'll be an honor just to compete!" Shinra cheers, rushed with engery as usual. Kadota scoffs. 

"You have to beat Izaya before you're the champion. When he beats you you'll see you got lucky, and then I'll whoop your butt." Kadota says. He always did have a competitive streak.

"Orihara-kun cheats! No way he's better!" Shinra whines. They argue over this and Shizuo's gaze drifts back to the open window again. He knows how he'd feel if Kasuka said something like that to him. He'd be crushed, lost even. His hatred of Izaya whispers that the boy probably doesn't care at all, and that's why he didn't react. But it's Shizuo's own loneliness that whispers an idea of something much worse. 

_'Maybe he didn't react because he accepted that as truth long ago, that his parents and sisters hate him, and he lives with that idea.'_

Ah fuck, that's just too sad for anyone isn't it? 

When he goes to school the next day he arrives early. Quietly slipping to Izaya's homeroom desk he leaves a note and a coupon for a free milkshake at his favorite sweet shop. It's a little wrinked and expires next week but whatever. He'd been holding onto it, saving it for a good day, but he thinks using it this way better. The milkshakes aren't too expensive anyway. The note reads:  _You're loved._

He feels stupid about it, about how cheesy it it, but Shizuo figures that works in his favor. Izaya will think it's from a girl, or maybe a joke, and he won't consider his enemy at all. It's too bad that Shizuo doesn't consider the fact that Izaya's seen Shizuo messing with that coupon for weeks, and that's the reason the other boy goes so red when he sees it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, Kanra loves you all!
> 
> (This was a lil rushed, I'm sure you can tell. I'm exhausted and tired and depressed I'm sorry)


End file.
